A Mercenary's First Mission!
Ikido and Bobu Nomi have done much together, each of them improving their abilities and skills more and more. Ikido and Bobu were exiting the Uzu gate to go explore a bit, but then, an old woman stopped them. "Excuse me, but are you two ninja of this fine village?" She asked. Ikido replied nicely, "Yes. Do you have a mission request? If so, you can go to our mission board." "Unfortunately, I can not. Please, help us build a wall in a new village." The woman said. She then looked at Bobu and gave him 500 thousand Ryo. "Woah Woah WOAHHH!!!! That's a lot of money young lady! Where do we build this wall?" Bobu asked, extremely eager to start the impromptu mission, though he knew Ikido might have doubts since this wasn't the proper channel to receive missions. "Please, follow me." The woman said. She began walking, Ikido and Bobu following her. Ikido did not like this at all, she didn't explain any details. This could be some crazy mission that the woman wanted to avoid speaking to the higher ups. Ikido looked at Bobu and asked, "Well, how does it feel to be in your first unofficial mission?" "AWESOME!!!" Bobu shouted as he eagerly followed the woman. He had already formed an insect clone around himself and sunk into the ground before anyone knew, his common practice during mercenary missions. While walking, the three heard some owls hooting. It was getting dark already. "Hey woman, where exactly is this wall?" Ikido asked. The woman pointed straight ahead to a small village and said, "That's where it is being built." Bobu said nothing as he sent his insects flying ahead of him to do reconnaissance. The actual Bobu enthusiastically followed, charging toward the village. An old man was waiting for the group. "Thank you for coming. Oh and please, put your bugs away. I don't like bugs." The old man said to Bobu. Bobu was confused because there were no bugs coming from him. "Huh? Hey old man is your brain fried I don't understand what you're saying" Bobu pouted as he replied. The insects came from underground and approached from different sides of the area. The real Bobu remained underground, however, as the fake Bobu was still taking his place. The old man replied, "Aren't you a bug user? I just don't want to see bugs, understand?" "YESSIR!!!!!" Bobu replied, extremely earnest. He was already making gigantic Earth Walls in a joke attempt to help them build walls. -----Meanwhile, in another village in a mansion, a man with a mask and cape on is sitting in some short of throne. A peasant like woman is kneeling before him. "Sir, it appears as if two Shinobi are in the small village helping to build the wall. What shall we do?" The woman asked. "They are no threat to us. Just send in a group of ten bandits, that should do the trick." The man replied. ----- Bobu was busy making walls that were hundreds of meters tall, and was showing no sign of stopping. His shadow clones then formed clones which accelerated the process. "COME ON CLONES YOU CAN DO IT! FOR RYO!" Bobu shouted, and his clones redoubled their efforts. They begun digging ditches as well, for additional protection. "FASTER FASTER FASTER!" Bobu screamed, as if he were an army sergeant. More clones marched out from behind the tree to aid in the building process. It looked quite cartoonish and outlandish as a whole. The old man was shocked to see this and said, "Why, thank you! Thank you so much! Once you are done, mission accomplished!" "Bobu heard it and his substitute told his clones, "HEAR THAT? ONCE YOU ARE FINISHED! BUT NOTHING IS EVER FINISHED, SO KEEP ON WORKING!!!" Bobu continued drilling his clones. The old man then said, "Of course things finish! DON'T MAKE IT TOO BIG WHERE IT COVERS EVEN THE SKY!" "YOU HEAR THAT CLONES? THE SKY'S THE LIMIT! KEEP ON BUILDING!" His clones redoubled their efforts, each of whom were very tired from creating giant earth walls around the village. It was several hundred metres tall now and still growing. "I see that you are as foolish as ever old man." There were several men with swords at the entrance of the village. One of them was in a hooded cape. "It seems you aren't done, considering we got in." He said. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING FOOLISH SOLDIER! THAT IS THE GREAT COMMANDER YOU ARE SPEAKING TO! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Bobu barked commands at the newcomers. "SOLDIERS! SHOW THEM WHAT IT MEANS TO BE "FINISHED"!" Bobu commanded, as the clones began surrounding these men, creating giant walls around them. All the men covered the hooded caped man and the fireballs hit. Once the smoke vanished, all the men but the hooded men were lying on the floor, defeated. The caped man kneeled on the floor, his hood was off. He was revealed to be Akumito Momochi. "No one said there were gonna be Ninja in this village." "NO I AM MERCENARY! I AM HERE FOR MONEY!" Bobu shouted, clarifying his stance. Akumito dropped his swords and said to Bobu, "You're not gonna hurt a defenseless kid, are you, Mr. Mercenary?" "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Bobu spouted as he walked closer to Akumito and... Tickled him nonstop. Akumito began to laugh nonstop. "Stop, stop STOP! I'll tell you everything!" "That's more like it!" Bobu said as he stopped tickling the guy. Akumito got up from the floor and said, "First, may I use the restroom?" "Sure!" Bobu happily replied and gave way to Akumito. Ikido then got in front of Akumito and said, "Bobu might be a fool, but I'm no fool. That's the oldest trick in the book. Now, who sent you here? Tell us everything you know!" Akumito glared at Ikido and said, "I will use the restroom right in front of you!" Akumito prepared to take off his pants. Ikido then quickly said, "Alright, alright! Don't take off your pants! Go to the bathroom!" Akumito ran to the restroom. "Whoo that kid is like me eh, Sensei?" Bobu nudged Ikido Sensei. "Well, at least your on our side." Ikido replied. After ten minutes of waiting, Ikido went in the public bathroom that Akumito went in, to look for him. Ikido walked out the bathroom and said, "He's not there. He tricked us." "Wow we got a sneaky one here! Luckily I placed a sensor bug in his ass. Was waiting for him to scream when he did his business, but it never came. Huehuehue,,," Bobu spoke, revealing his master planning. He would enjoy the eventual surprise though, when Akumito discovered a bug in his anal cavity. "I'm sure he won't be a problem... right?" Bobu said, trying to calm his sensei down. Ikido looked at Bobu and said, "Finish the wall." "On it!" Bobu's clones got back to work. They grew walls far more rapidly now, using more chakra, and brought the walls to several hundred meters high all around. Bobu then added spikes and awesome designs which made the entire village wall look like some massive creature of incredible proportions. Bobu also made sure to thicken The walls such that they would Be more stable. The old man said, "Good, all done. Mission Accomplished. We gave you the money already, you can leave now." He was eager for them to leave. "YAYYY!!! MONEY!!!" Bobu was so happy to accomplish the mission that he jumped around happily. "I'm starving! Let's go to that restaurant!" Bobu eagerly said, and walked towards one of the food joints in the area. Ikido thought to himself, "''Why does he want us to leave so badly? What if more enemies come back?" ''Ikido looked at the walls and then at Bobu, "Hey, I have a bad feeling about this." "Why? I can always unbuild the wall. If you want to leave we can do it anytime." Bobu spoke, seemingly undermining Ikido's worries. His bugs were already on the lookout. Bobu never noticed, but Ikido did. The old man was hiding something. He'll have to wait and see what happens. "Excuse me, but may we stay for a day? You know, as a thanks for building that wall." The old man quickly said no and asked them to leave again. "Alright, let's go Bobu." Ikido said as he began walking out the village. "WHY SENSEI WHY?" Bobu cried out as he tried to hold his sensei back futilely, being dragged on the floor in the process. Ikido replied, "Because we are done with our mission. We need to go back to the village before Shenron gets mad at us for leaving without notice." "Does he even care?" Bobu asked, quizzically, now more stunned than resistant against Ikido's movements Ikido sighed and said, "We finished our mission. Or...do you notice something strange as well?" "Doesn't seem to be trouble, I mean, I have your awesomeness here with me!" Bobu replied overzealously, seemingly unbothered by the whole ordeal. Ikido still had a bad feeling and asked the old man, "Why do you want us to leave so badly?" The old man quickly asked, "Anyone want fruitcakes?" "MEEEEEEE! I WANT FRUITCAKE!" Bobu shouted, valuing free food above diversion tactics. He was practically immune to poison so he did not care much about drugged food. The old man went to a bakery to get fruitcakes. Ikido looked at Bobu and said, "Why did he want us to leave and now have a sudden change of heart?" "Because he understands that fruitcakes for me are more important?" Bobu replied stupidly, because he put fruitcakes to be of higher priority than most other things, except... "Wait is he getting out of the blast zone? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Bobu began running around in circles, trying to detect threats. "BOBU, ENOUGH! There are no threats from the guy, he's hiding something though." Ikido said, trying to calm Bobu down. "Ooooo Okay! Wait why isn't he back yet?" Bobu pouted, sad that he hadn't got food yet. A girl came out of the bakery, screaming. When Ikido and Bobu went to check it out, the old man was dead on the floor. A kunai pierced his neck, blood surrounding his body. "Why didn't my bugs detect anything???" Bobu shouted, confused at what happened. He was sure that he had bugs spying everywhere. A witness nearby said, "He committed suicide. We request that you leave the village at once, please." Ikido accepted and he began walking out the village. Bobu followed his sensei, confused at the situation. He wondered why the old man killed himself. While walking to Uzu, an explosion can be heard from the other village. Ikido and Bobu quickly ran back to see the village on fire, bodies on the ground, the wall that Bobu built was destroyed, and in the middle of it all was Akumito. Bobu's bugs swarmed Akumito as soon as the explosion died down. Akumito's eyes were completely black, like the Devil possessed him. "What's wrong, you no like massacre?" He asked with a smile. "MY FRUITCAKES!!!!!!!" Akumito heard Bobu's cries in the distance as the bugs drained Akumito's chakra at an unprecedented rate. Akumito said, "You want us to stop? Go southwest from here and massacre every man, woman, and child in the small village. If you don't obey, more villages will be destroyed just like this one." With that, Akumito vanished. The bugs were on Akumito and followed Akumito extensively. They would cling onto Akumito as Bobu tracked him down. "Well, I hope your bugs don't lead us to a trap." Ikido said. The bugs were still draining Akumito, and had drained far beyond kisame level reserves. As Bobu tracked Akumito, he wondered why Akumito hadn't suffered from chakra exhaustion. Ikido wondered why they haven't reached Akumito yet. "Strange, your bugs should have drained him by now. Unless, chakra is somehow being provided to him constantly or..." He said. "Well, MORE CHAKRA FOR ME!" Bobu said, as he suddenly flew off at extreme speeds, using the body flicker technique. He planned on using his ultimate close range area draining seal. Ikido used Chakra Enhanced Speed to keep up with Bobu. As they got closer to Akumito, it seems as if he disappeared from the face of the Earth, no trace of him was left. Not even Bobu's bugs could track him, it's like he was a ghost who decided to finally cross over to the other side. Bobu sensed the source of Chakra and chased after the source it had to be nearby to supply the massive amount of chakra Bobu absorbed. He chased after the source at increasingly fast speeds. "This is not a race" Ikido mumbled to himself. He still used chakra enhanced speed to keep up with Bobu, using more chakra to keep up with his new speed. They reached a small village. "Bobu, do you notice something strange? This village has the source, but, it's the one that the Akumito from before talked about. This village is Southwest from the other village." Ikido said. Both of them didn't notice, but once Bobu stepped inside the village, a powerful Genjutsu was placed on him. One that sees everyone but the caster and himself as his enemy, enemies that must be destroyed. Bobu's area draining seal was in full blast. He wanted the chakra from the source. Bobu was cured of the genjutsu and the chakra fuelling it was rapidly drained. Ikido waited to see if Bobu tracked the source. Bobu walked towards the detected village, Heading towards the largest congregation of chakra. He was still using a clone, while the real Bobu was at a distance. While walking towards the source, Ikido and Bobu both noticed Akumito walking out a grocery store, grocery bags in hand. Akumito didn't notice them though. "I saw through your ruse." Bobu spoke, just as millions of bugs engulfed Akumito. As soon as Bobu ascertained that he had as much reserves as the previous apparent impersonator, he would drain chakra at far more rapid rates. "Hey, what are you doing!? Stop!" Akumito attempted to run but tripped and the groceries fell. "I didn't bring any weapons with me, leave me alone!" "Your chakra is too huge to be normal. It matches tailed beasts." Bobu spoke nonchalantly as his bugs showed no sign of stopping. Bobu would stop once akumito showed signs of chakra exhaustion. "I don't even know what....you're...talking about." Akumito said as he passed out. Ikido looked at Bobu and said, "What are you gonna do with him now?" Bobu stopped the moment he felt that Akumito was the real deal. Quickly he reinjected Akumito's chakra, jerking him awake. "So, what village is this?" Bobu asked. Akumito hesitated and said, "I...don't know. I was...only visiting it, I don't know the name. Why do you two want to know?" "Someone impersonated you and destroyed a village northeast from here." Bobu simply spoke. Meanwhile, another disguised clone headed towards the actual source. Akumito stood up from the ground and said, "I understand. So, what are you guys looking for here." "What's this village? Who do you work for? Where are you from?" Bobu asked a slew of questions. "Like I said, I don't know what this village name is, I only stopped by it while on a journey. I don't work for anyone, I haven't even seen any of you two before in my life. And I'm from Kirigakure on a mission to obtain rare herbs." Akumito replied. "Yayyy thank you so much!" Bobu said reverting to troll mode. The clone bobu had identified the source of the chakra and was a few meters away from it. Ikido looked at Bobu and said, "If you found the source, let's go then." "See you around Akumito!" Bobu waved goodbye as he headed off, directing his sensei. Bobu eventually led Ikido to a mansion. A peasant like woman is standing guard in front of the gates. "I'm sorry, but you can not go any further." She said. Ikido smiled and said, "Bobu, time for you to take the spotlight, go on ahead and track the source inside. I've got this woman." Bobu's shadow clone, which had already sneaked ahead, began flooding the room with insects, and unleashed the Medium Range Area Draining Seal at high power as Ikido gave him allowance to track the source. Chakra was rapidly drained from the area, in particular any lingering energies which may fuel traps. Meanwhile, the one with Ikido charged the peasant like woman, firing a condensed Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation at the peasant like woman. The woman simply stood there as the fire reached her, but then it was absorbed. The woman then used the same technique on Bobu, but twice as strong. It was a mistake, as Bobu's full powered, close ranged Area Draining Seal rapidly absorbed it, and while Bobu seemed to be overwhelmed, he was completely unharmed as he jumped back in the process, giving his seal enough time to drain the chakra from the fire technique. The clone which was tracking the source reached its origin, with its Medium Range Area Draining Seal at full power rapidly draining chakra from the area. He walked towards the glowing spiritual orb, realizing the power it contained as his Medium Ranged Area Draining Seal at full power didn't seem to be having any real effect in dampening the chakra of the source. Swapping the Area Draining Seal activation, the clone facing the peasant woman was now using the Medium Range Seal, while the clone at the Orb was using the Close Ranged seal. With it draining from an extremely small area, less than a millimetre above the surface of his skin, the chakra drain per unit area multiplied drastically as Bobu put his hands on the glowing spiritual orb, draining its power at an unprecedented rate. Realizing this was still ineffectual compared to the orb's power output, he began inputting the 2nd layer of insects, massive numbers of boss-sized Kidaichu, to exponentially increase the rate of draining for the close ranged Area Draining Seal. Simultaneously, the bugs were also directed to cover the orb, and they converted the chakra they ate into Earth Release: Earth Spear, enhancing their durability exponentially over time, and contain the orb simultaneously, preventing sporadic bursts of power from stopping Bobu's capacity to absorb chakra. The Orb slowly began to disappear, until it was gone completely. Meanwhile, the woman stood there, waiting to see what was her opponents' next move. "Hey, Bobu's clone, keep attacking. I'm coming up with a plan, and I'm almost positive it is going to work." Ikido said. By the time the orb disappeared, Bobu had collected several tailed beasts' worth of Chakra. "Hot damn that orb has a lot of power!" Bobu mused to himself, as his insects disabled the Earth Release: Earth Spear, with Bobu reabsorbing the chakra required to form it. He then chased after the next largest source of chakra. The clone facing the beastly peasant woman then sent a bulk of bugs at her. Using the insects to block her line of sight, Bobu began creating a powerful Chakra Draining Seal, which began rapidly draining the chakra of the powerful peasant woman. The bugs also got on her and began feasting on her chakra, with some kidaichu entering her body. Unless of course the peasant woman repelled them. "Pitiful. Seals have no effect on me, I can counter any at will. Also, like the elements, any life form is sent flying away, so hand to hand combat won't work on me. I am too powerful for you, give up and destroy this pitiful village at once!" The woman said. Bobu simply smiled, and the entire building collapsed. Bobu who is underground had collapsed the entire compound, forcing it to drop down on top of her. Understanding that chakra elements were repelled, the Shadow Clone Bobu rapidly unleashed Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall which would create an Earth Wall the several kilometers tall and rapidly growing to crush her. Since the earth on top of her isn't a real technique but actual solid earth, it couldn't be absorbed, The peasant woman was rapidly crushed under the weight. "NOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO TAKE OFF THE SEAL!" It was Akumito. "You'll pay for that!" Akumito threw a paper bomb towards the two, and he quickly left, suppressing his chakra so the bugs won't be able to find him. Bobu did not remove all the bugs on Akumito. Though he said farewell earlier, he found it strange that someone actually mimicked Akumito perfectly, and that itself was a huge hint that Akumito was not entirely innocent. The insects on him began rapidly draining Akumito's chakra. Meanwhile, the real Bobu summoned another shadow clone and had it give chase to Akumito, following his signature. The shadow clone went into the rubble and began finding the seal on the peasant woman's body, studying it from underground to deduce its function and abilities. Akumito was walking when he suddenly collapsed from fatigue of chakra drain. Bobu caught up with Akumito, finding him on the floor. Picking Akumito up, he began pulsing chakra through the surface of Akumito's body, analyzing if he had any seals on him which could be activated. The real Bobu created a shadow clone to be on standby near this clone variant in case it popped. Ikido waited to see what will happen next. While the clones checked out Akumito and the peasant woman, the real Bobu headed towards the location of the extreme chakra source - the spiritual orb. He didn't inform Ikido of this as he knew that it was likely to be dangerous. As he did so, the clone near the Peasant Woman quickly copied down the seal and stuffed it into one of those "Useless Seals", just as he begun copying any other seals present on the peasant woman's body. He intended to use this seal in the future. The other clone nearby seemed to notice nothing wrong with Akumito, and began walking towards Uzushio, Akumito in tow. Ikido trusted that Bobu knew he was doing, so he decided to go visit a Ramen shop, leaving Bobu to do as he please. the Real Bobu headed in the direction of the chakra that was closest in signature to the spiritual orb, and found it several districts away. Heading towards the source, Bobu had his clone unsheathe a sword, and imbued it with chakra, and approached the target. Meanwhile, Ikido saw a strange man eating beside him, enjoying Ramen. His actions seemed peculiar and he wore a robe, hiding most of his features, though he seemed to be like a regular human. Ikido decided to ignore the man, meanwhile, Bobu approached a man with a mask and cape. "Hello Shinobi, I've been expecting you for quite a while now." He said. "YAY CHAKRA!" Bobu said as he approached the man. "You can give moi Chakra rite?" Bobu asked. Meanwhile Korosen was still eating. The masked man looked at Bobu and said, "Like the peasant, I have a seal that allows my chakra not to be consumed nor can it be stolen. So, trying to steal my chakra won't work. Meanwhile, Ikido finished eating and noticed that Korosen was still eating. "Hey mister, you sure you want to eat so much?" Ikido asked. "But my bugs can bite you!" Bobu cheerily spoke as massive numbers of Kikaichu burst from the ground, attaching themselves to The Masked Man. If the Masked Men repelled them his skin would get ripped off. Korosen suddenly disappeared from Ikido's sight, his fist heading towards Ikido's face at speeds reminiscent of Shenron's strikes. The masked man sighed and said, "How about you join me? With the peasant woman and Akumito defeated, I need some new men." Ikido's face got hit, making it bleed, and he said, "Fighting in a Ramen shop? Fine, eat as much as you want." "Butbutbut all I want is chakra." Bobu said. Meanwhile his clone had copied the seal from the remnants of the peasant woman's body. Korosen grabbed Ikido, and in a rapid body flicker, sent him out of the bar. When Ikido looked up, he would see a sword coming down upon him. "Fine, then die!" The masked man said as a fireball came out of hand, shooting straight for Bobu at very fast speed. Meanwhile, Ikido quickly got his sword to block Korosen's sword. "I'm sorry if I made you angry!" Ikido said. "It seems you have not dealt with bounty hunters - we don't care" Korosen simply spoke as his speed suddenly doubled, with chakra threads coming from his arms, Korosen appeared behind Ikido, and pulled the sword out of Ikido's arm via the threads. With a kunai in arm, Korosen aimed to strike Ikido's head once more. Bobu, seeing the Masked Man attack, activated his max power Medium Ranged Area Draining Seal, and jumped back, draining the attack entirely. The swarm of bugs on The Masked Man then drained chakra far faster than before, hoping to exhaust his chakra. Meanwhile, the real Bobu sensed chakra spikes where Ikido was, and sent a shadow clone towards that location. Ikido switched places with a rock nearby and said, "Oh, a bounty. I see." Meanwhile, the masked man just stood there, waiting for an attack." Korosen, having anticipated that, flung Ikido's sword back at him at extreme speed, while simultaneously charging Ikido. With chakra threads still attached, if Ikido were to grab onto or dodge the sword, Korosen would make it impale Ikido. With his own sword, Korosen closed the gap in an instant, almost as fast as the sword he threw, and brought his sword downwards onto Ikido. Meanwhile the shadow clone engaging the Masked Man charged towards him, activating the close ranged area draining seal at max power. The real Bobu had formed more clones to attack the masked man as well, in case his clone was knocked out. The shadow clone heading towards Ikido's location still had not reached Ikido. Ikido quickly made two shadow clones to protect himself, and the real Ikido had jumped and used Wind Release Stream to move away. He then threw two shurikens, one to block the sword if it went through the clones and headed straight for Ikido, and the other to distract Korosen. If distracting Korosen works, then Ikido would use Chakra Enhanced Speed to move away from the battle. Meanwhile, the masked man jumped and threw multiple shurikens everywhere. Bobu released a Great Breakthrough which dispersed the shuriken as he charged the Masked Man. By now he would have drained beyond tailed beast pevel reserves from the Masked Man but he seemed as if that was nothing. As Bobu reached within close range, he formed a clone via the Clone Technique where he was and behind the masked man, where he would then use Bunshin no Shunshin to go behind the masked man and use the Tree Walking Technique to catch the masked man in a powerful chokehold if he managed to catch the Masked Man by surprise. Meanwhile, Korosen's speed seemingly doubled as he used his Chakra Threads to grab the 2 shurikens and redirected them to dispel Ikido's clones, as he charged to engage Ikido in melee once more. It was as if Korosen was a taijutsu puppeteer. As Korosen saw Ikido use Chakra Enhanced Speed, he would follow after with a Body Flicker Technique The shadow clone was moments away from reaching Ikido. The masked man was caught in the chokehold and couldn't move. Meanwhile, Ikido threw a paper bomb towards Korosen and using the smoke, he sneaked inside a store and hid behind the main desk, paper bomb in hand. "Clever move." Korosen mused, as he dispersed the smoke quickly. Following the small chakra thread which he used to identify the main Ikido earlier, he entered the store. Meanwhile Bobu's clone entered the store and saw Korosen chasing after Ikido. "Heyyy what are you doing here you aren't going after Ikido aren't you?" Bobu asked Korosen, taking care not to reveal his identity. "...you're after Ikido too? Well I got here first" Korosen asked, his face unamused "He's my sensei" Bobu replied. "He's your what now? How is this guy your sensei??!?!?!" Korosen asked, seemingly shocked that this seemingly weak person was the sensei of Bobu. "Yea! Back off!" Bobu said warningly to Korosen. He looked as if he was a Genin asking his boss to stop. "...The bounty isn't worth it anyway." Korosen said as he turned around and left the shop, disappearing in a burst of extreme speed once he reached outside. "Sensei are you okay?!?!? You went face to face with that powerful dude and you are still alive! Wow! Do you need help with anything?" Bobu's clone said as he lent a hand to Ikido. Meanwhile, the other clone with the masked puppeteer in a chokehold activated the close ranged area draining seal to be at full power, draining chakra at a rate equivalent to hundreds of boss summon sized Kidaichu, and an island sized Kidaichu (Bobu's largest Kidaichu). It was a rate of drain that was impossible to handle, even by established bijuu. "I'm fine, where were you?" Ikido asked. Meanwhile, the masked man stopped moving and had no pulse due to the chokehold. "I was... absorbing chakra? From the massive source we detected earlier." Bobu spoke, as the clone Bobu drained the chakra that was from the masked man. Bobu forced chakra into the masked man to restart his pulse as he continued to drain chakra, this time from a different angle so as to prevent the masked man's death. "Very well, let's go there." Ikido said. Meanwhile, the masked man revealed a device on his chest and then it suddenly exploded. Bobu's shadow clone popped and the real Bobu received the memories of the clones. Bobu's shadow clone then said, "Hey sensei, the source is gone. I guess we head back now?" Bobu inquired. The other clone in the distance was still carrying Akumito. "The mission isn't done. Once we get home, we'll interrogate the boy and ask what his master's true motives were." Ikido said. With that, the both of them began walking home. "Okay! Let's move out!" Bobu said, re-energized from the gargantuan amounts of chakra he had absorbed earlier from the mysterious source. After a while, they finally reached Uzu, where they headed towards an interrogation room. Bobu's clone and Akumito were waiting, Akumito on a chair. "Bobu, I'll let you start the interrogation." Ikido said. "Hey Akumito, why'd you attack us? I thought you were a friend." Bobu asked, extremely curious as to Akumito's intentions. "Why do you believe that I attacked you!? I'm innocent!" Akumito replied. "But you ran away from us! I don't think good people run away from good people right? And you said you created the seal on the peasant girl?" Bobu asked. Before Akumito can reply, a cloud of smoke surrounds Akumito and once it disappeared, Akumito was gone, and there was a note that said "You lose again, Ikido". No trace of Akumito's chakra nor any source of chakra from the note or the smoke or anything of this disappearance can be traced... (To be Continued in another RP)